


I Wouldn't Know About That, Sir

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [190]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Class Differences, Drabble, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 13:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19063555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Nield had been working for the Marquises of Flintshire since he was a lad.





	I Wouldn't Know About That, Sir

**Author's Note:**

> The latest in my challenge to write for a new pairing at the beginning and end of every month. This one was inspired while watching The Fast Show, specifically Ted and Ralph. If you don't know them, Ted is the gardener/groundsman and Ralph is the lonely Lord of the Manor who has been in love with Ted forever, but Ted is apparently largely oblivious to his attempts to get closer to him, and when he does twig that Ralph is being overly friendly, he gets rather embarrassed and mutters that he "wouldn't know about that, Sir," before returning to the drainage in the lower field. Naturally, I wondered how this would transfer to a Downton setting.

Nield had been working for the Marquises of Flintshire since he was a lad. He remembered when His Lordship’s children were born, how they used to play in the gardens, giving each other nicknames like Shrimpie, Lobster, and Shark, how they got him to join in with their games. He had become quite fond of them.

He remembered how he’d comforted his little lord when he had to leave his sisters for school and when his father had died. 

So if you were to see him returning Shrimpie’s embrace, you may think something of it. 

Nield wouldn’t know about that.


End file.
